He's mine
by SibunAmber
Summary: Set around the very end/post Lost hero Annabeth is still trying to hold on to the little bit of percy that didnt leave with him but the populars wont let that happen. Highschool fic was entitled picture to burn
1. Chapter 1

A little twist on the whole high school thing. I've only read a few where Percy goes to Annabeth's school instead of the other way around but this time it's a little different. Stays from canon events but hey, creative license! Enjoy!

Annabeth's POV

The bell rang and we all rose from our seats to head to lunch. I often ate on my own, beneath a tree in the front lawn of the school. The hallway was filled with whispers of gossip, loud hellos and the occasional couple who clearly did not understand this is not a place to be groping each other.

As I rushed down the hall to my locker, I spotted the 'Populars' standing in the corner. They never really bothered me much. But today was different.

It was Monday and I had just gotten back from New York the night before. She had been visiting Sally. Sally had given me a picture that apparently was taken by her and Paul. It was of me and Percy sitting on the beach, holding hands, content with themselves.

I stopped at her locker and dialed in the combination. The old piece of metal squeaked as I pulled the door open. I pulled the picture out of my pocket and attached it the door with a small magnet. That's when the trouble started.

I had always had pictures of me and Percy in my locker, but never of us doing anything 'coupley'. We weren't much for pda besides basic hand holding, quick kisses, etc. As I went to grab my lunch from my locker a popular, Ashley, walked over and pulled the picture off of the inner door, ripping one of the corners.

"That's mine" I said trying to snatch it from her grip. She held it away from me and looked at it confused.

"How much did you have to pay that hot guy to hold hands with you?" she snickered. Her friends giggled.

"First of all, that's my boyfriend, second of all it shouldn't matter anyway, three give. It. back." I glared at her and she laughed.

"You really expect me to believe that you have a boyfriend." She raised any eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes, because I do. And we've been dating for awhile now. Now give it back!"

"No I don't think I will. Here Sammi, go burn it."

"No!" I tried to grab it but they were passing it back and forth. I shoved Ashley out of the way and walked towards Sammi. She held the picture there, taunting me. I was about to grab it when Ashley grabbed my ponytail.

"Listen here Annabeth. I don't lke being touched by lesser people, so it you think you're going to get away with."

"away with what?" Mr. Masson stood there with a look of utter disgust on his face.  
" Well you see Mr. Masson, Annabeth let Sammi look at this picture and she shoved me and lied about it."

"Oh I'll do a whole lot more than shoving you in a minute." I grumbled.

"Ms. Chase! My office please."

The group snickered whilst I left.

Time lapse

I sat in the front of the office, waiting for Mr. Masson to get back from yelling at some football players who had been drawing inappropriate things on equipment. I heard the front door open but continued to read my book.

"Hi,I'm here to enroll in school here."

My heart stopped. I knew that voice.

I looked up and saw none other than my boyfriend standing there in the flesh. I couldn't believe it.

"Percy?" I asked quietly, just in case it wasn't him.

He turned.

"Annabeth?"


	2. Fury of the teacher

**So this story was only supposed to be a one shot but so many people requested it that I figured I would continue it. Please leave a review, it really makes my day. I will be doing lots of writing tomorrow btw, seeing as I just finished with my first semester of high school today. Well, enjoy! **

"Annabeth?" Percy whispered. He said with a questioning look on his face, seeming to be confused.

"Oh my gods, Seaweed Brain, you stupid arrogant, idiot." I set my book down and went over to him. He looked at me for a split second and the look in his eyes made my heart shatter. He left on purpose, I thought, how could he do that to us, to me? We've been friends for so long, why would he just get up and leave?

Suddenly, his eyes changed, showing only amazement and love woven in to all the different shades of his green eyes.

"Wise Girl." He smiled at me, opening his arms to hug me. I immediately lost any thoughts that told me he left of his own free will. I walked forward and gave him a hug. Tears sprang to my eyes, as I tried to control my emotions. He was back, really truly back. But why was he in California?

"Percy, how did you..."

That's enough Ms. Chase. My office, now." Mr. Masson looked down on me like a hawk that had spotted its next meal.

"Bye Percy, I'll see you." The principle shut the door.

"Later" I whispered, letting each syllable become quieter than the one before it.

….time lapse and scene change…..

I was walking towards my third period class, after an hour of writing 'apology letters' to Ashley, Sammi, and the rest of the girls, even though they really had nothing to do with it.

As I passed by Mrs. Carters class room heard Percy and peered inside the room. He seemed to be arguing with Mrs. Carter about something. It wasn't until I saw Mrs. Carter, cornering Percy, that I realized something was wrong.

Mrs. Carter was never exactly anything but hideous, though now I decided the scale was broken. She stood in the back corner, shoving Percy backwards. She had long arms, that almost looked like oddly formed wings. Her body was veiny and there was something all over her body, making her appear slimy. A fury. I really thought we worked out this problem by now.

Percy had once told me that he had a teacher turn into a fury in front of him as she tried to get him to give her Zeus' lightning bolt back when he was in sixth grade. Judging from the look on his face, he was remembering the encounter as well.

I starred a Percy, trying to get him to look in my direction but he was to busy trying to stop the fury from ripping his throat out. He eventually looked in my direction and our eyes locked for a split second. He nodded which caused the former Mrs. Carter to look in my direction but by then I had already slipped on my Yankees hat and was approaching her from behind. Percy used the split second the fury looked away to grab riptide out of his pocket. He made to cut her head off but she had turned her head to face him.

"Oh foolish boy, did you really think I wouldn't remember that your little girlfriend went here."

"Why are you doing this anyway? I thought we settled the whole lightning bolt thing, remember? What is it now? Why did Hades send you?" Percy looked at Mrs. Carter and tried to distract her, hopefully he would be able to hold her off enough so that I could stab the fury in the back. To my surprise she laughed.

" Hades doesn't control me anymore. I have sworn allegiance to the true mother of us all. She will rise soon. And you'll be the perfect snack for her sons once they"

She fell to the ground and turned into dust. I looked at the pile of dust on the floor and smiled. Another successful plan. I placed knife back in my boot and grinned at Percy.

" Welcome to Northwood high."


	3. to kill an Annabeth

**Hey guys! i took down chapter three and combined it with chapter four so it would be longer. I dont know how much more writing im going to be able to today, i have alot to do i didnt know about but i will definately post more over break in general. Also check out my beauty blog- youvegotabs . blogspot .com with out al the spaces. Anyway, Enjoy!**

I lay on the floor of my bedroom, studying to read 'To Kill A Mockingbird' it frustrated me to no end that I, a daughter f Athena, would inherit dyslexia. Piper wasn't dyslexic and yet she's a demigod. I love to read but I have to find the majority of my books in Ancient Greek, which isn't exactly the publisher's number one choice of translation. I had to finish chapter 8 by tomorrow because I was informed that Mr. Prinser was going to give a pop quiz tomorrow to see if they were on the reading plan. Of course, I was only about 10 pages behind but I found out that those 10 pages held a big plot twist.

I was about halfway through the 10 pages when my dad knocked on my bedroom door. I really love that him and Helen had done so much to make me feel as if this way my home away from camp. I told him to come in. He stuck his head between the barely opened door and its frame.

"There's some one here to see you." He smiled at me and with that, he left. I got up from my seat on the floor, placing the book upside down on the rug to keep my place.

As I walked down stairs I heard the banging and clanging that could only mean Helen was cooking dinner. I approached the last step and looked into the kitchen, which was just to the right of the stair case. Percy sat at the kitchen table, sipping on a bottle of blue Gatorade. I rolled my eyes. He never changes. My dad sat across from Percy. He was giving him the 'you break her heart you'll be sorry' speech. Percy seemed more relaxed than he had be when Athena gave him the same talk. But he had reason then, seeing as Athena was at full height and glaring down at him as if she was thinking of every possible way to murder him.

I smiled as I walked over the the kitchen table and pulled out the chair next to Percy. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand under the table. I felt a small smile make its way onto my face.

"What are you doing here, Percy?" He grinned at me.

"Well you see, there is this cool party tonight at some girl, I think her name was like Sam or Sammi or something, anyway she invited me and I figured we could go together. How does that sound wise girl?" He looked at me expectantly.

"Wait; was she blonde and really short?'

"Yea… why?"

"That was Sammi Rosenberg. She's a bitch" My dad looked at me like I had three heads. I hate a lot of people but only the ones I really hate got called names.

"So I'll take it you don't want to go?" Percy looked at me.

"We can go if you want. I just refuse to get anywhere near the snack and punch table. They always put stuff in the refreshments. " I finished by giving Percy the whole 'don't accept any drinks from strangers' look though whether he picked up on that I don't know.

…Time lapse and scene change….

I was putting on some mascara when Percy arrived. I yelled just a minute and finished quickly. I grabbed my small blue purse and took another look at myself in the full length mirror.

I was going for a simple and plain outfit. I was wearing a oversized white shirt and some high-waisted blue jeans. I threw on my camp Necklace and black converse and grabbed my old leather jacket.

I rushed down stairs to find Percy in a pair of jeans, a plain blue shirt and his own camp necklace. I smiled at him.

"Ready Wise Girl?" he smirked at me.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Now let's go before I change my mind."

And with that we were off.

We pulled up to Sammi's house and I could already tell it was going to be an interesting night. There were already people passed out of the front lawn. The whole house vibrated with the volume of the music, some popular rap song booming out of the windows and into the street. As we walked up the path to the front door two guys dragging their friend behind them because he, according to one of the guys was 'blasted out of his mind'.

"What did we just get ourselves into?" Percy whispered in my ear.

"I don't know seaweed brain, I really don't know. "

We entered the house and we were greeted with the lovely sight of about ten kids passed out at various points around the house. There was a couple making out in the corner, but then the girl dragged the guy to a bedroom. There was a speaker the size of Olympus in the far right corner with a shady looking college aged guy who was sitting making out with his girlfriend, only stopping to play the next song on the list.

"Should we leave?" I asked Percy, well more like yelled.

"Yea" was his only response.

As we turned to leave, Sammi, Ashley and their little clique approached us.

"Oh my god Percy, I'm soooo glad you came!" I could tell she had consumed way past the legal limit of alcohol. The song we heard walking in finished and a very sexual on followed it.

"OMG Percy let's dance." Sammi made to grab his hand, and then noticed that he and I were holding hands already.

" Um Annie, could you let go of my future husbands hand?"

What the heck.

"First of all, we have been dating for a while now; second, he wouldn't marry you, ever. So get your filthy hands off of him."

"Excuse me? I didn't even invite you, just Percy so I can kick you out." This time Percy stood up for me.

"I told you I wouldn't come unless I could bring Annabeth and you said yes, so if you're kicking her out, I'm leaving." And with that he headed towards the door.

"Fine! Fine, she can stay. Just try not to screw everything up." She gave me a very drunken glare and walked off.

" This ought to be interesting."


	4. parties suck

**Hey guys! Here is yet another chapter of my fic, picture to burn. If you have any ideas for a different name please pm me or put it in a review, because I am totally confused on what to call it. Anyway, on with the story**

I looked around the room, taking in the scene in front of me. The refreshments table was full of beer and gods know what else. Percy let go of my hand to wrap his arm around me.

"So wise girl, want to dance" I shot him a dirty look. The song they were playing at the moment was filled with cursing and sex references. All around there were couples grinding and I shuttered at the thought.

"If you know what's best for you, you wouldn't even ask that question. "

He threw his hands up "Fine, just asking." He smirked at me. He put his arm back around my shoulders, his hand falling on my waist. I relaxed my body, though I hadn't known I was tense. He led me over to a couch towards the back of the house. There, only about 2 couples sat both intensely making out. I looked at Percy, expecting him to be looking at the other couples, but to my surprise he was smiling down at me.

"What are you starring at? Do I have lettuce stuck in my teeth?" I teased. He pulled me closer to him and looked down at me.

"You, wise girl."

"Why on earth would you stare at me?"

"Because you're beautiful, and you're all mine."

I looked down at my lap. There he went again, calling me beautiful. I still don't believe him. I may take pride in my work, but not in my body. I had always felt awkward, something most other demigods never would guess. Every girl has issues with their body, if they tell you they don't they are lying. I always thought my hips were too thin and that my legs were disproportionate to my body, that they were too lanky compared to the rest of my body.

I acted confident but in reality, I was trying to get the attention off of my appearance and more into my personality. I had grown up being ignored for my work and accomplishments and praised based on looks. It wasn't until I got to camp half-blood that I started to realize that my brain was the best thing about me. Being around people who didn't find worth in a person's exterior, but rather in their mind.

Percy was perfect for me in the end. He liked my personality and, to my surprise, my looks. He never failed to make me feel like the prettiest girl in the world. The look he gave me now held so much love and happiness. I leaned over and kissed him, softly at first, and then it became more heated. He pressed gentle kisses all over my neck and shoulders. I shuddered as he kissed my collarbone. Gods I missed this, missed him making me feel amazing, like I'm the queen of the world.

He made a move to lie down; pulling me down on top of him, when we heard a high pitched 'eh hem'. I turned and found Sammi giving me the weirdest look, almost like she was angry but didn't know how to show it.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" She stood crossing her arms.

"Well we were just..." Percy started

"Not you. You're fine. What does this bitch think she's doing? I bet she threw herself at you." I looked at her to see if she was being serious. It seemed she was.

"And you" she gave me a pointed look."You get your hands off of him this instance you selfish little whore."

That did it.

Percy stood up, grabbing my arm and helping me up as well. He glared at her so hard that she actually flinched.

"Now you listen here, Sammi, you call my girlfriend a whore or any other name ever again I'll make sure that you won't be around to see the next day, is that clear?"

She nodded frantically.

"Good. Come on Annabeth, we're leaving."

And with that we left.

….time lapse and scene change….

We were just pulling on to my street when I thought of something I should have asked earlier.

"Hey Percy" I looked forward and saw the driveway to my house. He pulled in.

"what is it?" He looked at me and then I thought of something else.

"I have a few questions. One, where are you staying, two how do you have a car, and third why doesn't your mother know about this?" He stared straight ahead for a moment before answering.

"Well I'm staying in Camp Jupiter, you know, where we made that treaty after the giant war. Second, Camp has quite a large selection of cars. As for the third, I just woke up in camp two days ago. No one even knows I'm there, hence the lack of communication. I talked to Hera and apparently you had pissed her off again somehow and now she's 'punishing' you. She visited me last night and told me she didn't know you went to Northwood. She's even madder now."

I stared at him in shock. I finally managed to form a sentence but just as I took a breath Percy stopped me.

"Looks like their expecting you. Bye wise girl. I love you." He kissed me once more before we parted ways, with a smile on both of their faces.

Annabeth opened the door to find Her dad standing there.

"How was it?" He asked, way to cheery for the time of night.

"It was… Interesting to say the least."

"Oh god. What happened?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Well me and Percy kissed and Sammi freaked out shouting that I was 'stealing her future boyfriend' and that I was and I quote a "whore". Percy got really pissed." She looked up at her dad. He didn't look to happy about Sammi had said.

"It's no big deal. Percy already told her off for it. She's always been a bitch, this time she was just more of a bitch." Annabeth looked up at her dad, as if she was expecting him to blow up.

"Alright. But if this ever happens again I will be calling her father. He does work for me you know." He always threatened to call Sammi's dad but had yet to actually do so.

"Well, I'm off to bed, see you in the morning." And with that she headed up the stairs and into her room.

"She did WHAT?" Piper yelled through to phone. Annabeth pulled the phone away from her face and flinched.

"Piper! Be a little quieter. My dad thinks I'm asleep. "Annabeth looked towards her door, checking to make sure no one was coming in.

"Fine. I'm still allowed to be pissed off about it. Wow, just wow. Why on earth did she think that would help Percy like her? I mean its kind of obvious he loves you. He follows you around like a love sick puppy."

"He does not!" she could almost feel that piper was crossing her arms at her through the phone.

"Okay, maye he does sometimes, but he does love me. He would never love Sammi. She throws herself at any guy with a pulse."

"true" piper agreed. Suddenly Annabeth heard footsteps outside her door.

"Piper, ive got to go. I think my dad's up. Talk to you tomorrow. Say hi to Jason for me." And with that Annabeth shut her phone, turned off her lamp and pretended to be asleep. Despite her efforts to stay awake her body eventually succumbed to her apparent drowsy state and she fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
